


Sweet little thing

by starwreck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby Jaemin, Jeno and Jisung are Jaemin's favourites, M/M, Mark is Jaemin's favorite too, Na Jaemin-centric, OT7 NCT Dream, actual baby, baby jaemin plays with a knife at one point, chaotic - Freeform, just dreamies taking care of baby jaemin, slight nomin at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: When Jaemin turns into a baby all of a sudden and the dreamies are going crazy trying to take care of him.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin & Everyone
Comments: 11
Kudos: 308





	Sweet little thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaeminomin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/gifts), [electrolyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrolyte/gifts).



> wanted to post this on nomin day but missed the timing and my phone was bitching on me.  
> also dedicated for donya, prettiest bday girl and amia ♥

Jisung is startled awake by soft cries and he slowly blinks the sleepiness away. The cries get louder and more intense, making him sit straight, completely alarmed.

"G-ghost?" Jisung whispers to himself as a cold shiver runs through his body. He grips his blanket tightly yet braves himself to get down. "What kind of ghost cries like this?" 

Jisung grimaces as he almost slips on the last step on the ladder but he makes it safely on the ground with a thud. "Jaemin hyung, did you hear that?" 

The cries pause for a second and Jisung is on edge until they continue again. This time his eyeballs are opened wide at the sight of his Jaemin hyung not on his bed–instead a baby with big doe eyes looking back at him.

"Hyung?"

Jisung walks carefully to the side of Jaemin's bed and crouches down soundlessly. His eyes are still wide in curiosity. The baby ceases crying and a ridiculously cute pout decorates his lips, eyes blown wide in wonder. 

_ This baby looks eerily similar to hyung. _

"Jae...min hyung?"

The baby blinks slowly and moves his hand about. Jisung flinches from the sudden movement but catches the small fingers that instantly latch onto his thumb, engulfing Jisung's large thumb with his whole fist.

Jisung cooes internally before remembering the problem at hand.

He squints his eyes. "Jaemin hyung?"

The baby giggles.

Jisung feels like dying.

**  
  
  
**

"You better have a nice excuse for waking us up this early, Park Jisung." Renjun grumbles, throwing a death glare towards the youngest. 

"I do, I do! I swear, this is a very very critical problem we have right now!" Jisung whines, stomping his feet like a child.

Jeno yawns while stretching his long limbs, "I don't really feel like playing with you at this time. Wake me up in a while."

"No, hyung! This is serious. I'm serious. We have a deep problem!" Jisung exclaims and pulls on both of their arms. "Come on, I'll show you."

"Usually, you'd bother Jaemin. Why are you coming to us now?" Renjun complains, rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

"Exactly! The problem  _ is  _ Jaemin hyung." Jisung answers as they come inside Jisung and Jaemin's room. 

"How is Jaemin the problem?" Jeno asks in confusion. "What did you do?"

Jisung shushes him and turns his back to his bunk bed. "Whatever you're seeing right now is real, okay? Even I was surprised but it's real." 

Renjun rolls his eyes and crosses his arms on his chest. "Nothing can surprise me anymore,"

_ This might. _

Jisung sends him a weary look before nearing Jaemin's bed. "Well, here he is. Our Jaemin hyung," 

Jisung gauges their reaction but is bewildered by their nonchalant expressions. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Where is Jaemin?" Jeno asks, confused.

"What?" Jisung whips his head to the bed and Jeno is right, there is no Jaemin  _ or  _ baby Jaemin. "No! That can't be. I left him here, right on this bed. He can't be gone."

"Jisung-ah, your Jaemin hyung is an adult. He's big enough to walk by himself." Renjun says, rubbing his temple. "I can't believe you woke us up to make us guess where he is,"

"I'm not! Jaemin hyung definitely turned into a–" A giggle resonates in the room, "That's him!"

Jeno looks up and points to Jisung's bed. " _ That _ doesn't sound like him."

Renjun lifts his head and a shocked gasp leaves his mouth. "Park Jisung! What in the world?"

Jisung snaps his head upwards to see what they're looking at. It's baby Jaemin holding onto the railing of the bed while looking down, drool slightly spilling on his chin.

"Whose baby did you kidnap?!"

Jisung lets out a sound in between a groan and a yell, "I didn't! That's Jaemin hyung. How the hell did he get up there?" He quickly rounds the bed to climb up.

Baby Jaemin giggles as he lightly shakes the bed with his tiny hand. Renjun, wide eyed and scared, immediately holds onto the beam of the bunk bed. 

"No, baby. Don't do that. You're gonna fall down," Renjun says softly, making baby Jaemin stop then blink twice. Renjun lets out a relieved sigh but he chokes on air the next second because baby Jaemin suddenly stands up on his wobbly legs.

"Park Jisung, hurry up!"

"I'm trying!"

"Hey there, baby–wait–"

Jeno stretches out his arms, completely caught off guard by the baby's actions. Baby Jaemin takes a step forward but his foot gets caught in Jisung's messy sheets and he eventually stumbles forward.

All three of them scream in agony once baby Jaemin falls, shutting their eyes closed in fear. The sound of innocent giggles make them open their eyes again and an exaggerated relieved sigh escapes their lips. 

"You scared me there," Jeno scolds softly, booping the baby's nose with his finger. Baby Jaemin lights up and tries to grab onto Jeno's long, slender finger. Jeno lets the baby seize his finger, a fond expression displayed on his face.

"–No! Nono!" Baby Jaemin babbles, mouth opened wide. He only has two cute front teeth which makes him extra cuter.

Jeno hums, gently shaking the finger in baby Jaemin's hold. Renjun softens at the sight of the adorable baby then sends a glare to Jisung. 

"Explain,"

"I have nothing to explain! I don't know what happened okay? The moment I woke up, I saw–" Jisung gestured to baby Jaemin. "This!"

Jeno gives an offended gasp, grasping the baby's head to cover his ears. "Don't say that in the presence of a child," he tsks Jisung then goes back to giving attention to baby Jaemin.

"My head hurts," Renjun rubs his temple then shoves Jisung out of the way. "Give me the baby,"

Jeno, quite intimidated by the eldest, handed baby Jaemin over to Renjun. The baby instantly brightens up and giggles, his small hands reaching out to touch Renjun's face.

Renjun smiles softly. "Who's a good baby? You are! You're a good baby, aren't you?" He cooes at Jaemin who squirms happily in his arms. 

Jisung looks petrified by Renjun's baby talking and scoffs. Jeno gapes at his friend acting like a whole different person.

"Call Mark hyung and Hyuck. Chenle too, tell them to come here," Renjun says to no one in particular as he leaves the room, still making baby noises to baby Jaemin. **  
  
**

"What are we gonna do with this baby?" Jisung whispers, trying not to make the said baby hear. The three were sitting on the sofa in the same position with elbows propped on their knees and staring at the small child in the middle of the living room.

The baby doesn't even pay attention to the three adults as he focuses on squishing the pink bunny plushie in his palm. He babbles incoherent words, swaying softly from side to side. Suddenly, he raises his hand abruptly and because of the imbalance, he falls back. 

The three jump in sync, attempting to catch Jaemin who instead lands on soft pillows. Earlier, Jisung suggested to surround the baby with pillows because he thinks it's safer and both his hyungs didn't have the heart to say no.

Jaemin seems to enjoy the pile of soft pillows as he discards the plushie on the ground and imprints himself on one pillow. 

The three watch with the same expression–soft and internally cooing. 

"Don't call him this baby. That's Jaemin," Jeno reminds, eyes locked on baby Jaemin who snuggles into the pillows contentedly.

"Am I supposed to call him hyung still?" Jisung bemused.

Renjun glances at Jisung then to baby Jaemin who starts to pat the pillow. "I guess we'll give you a pass, just call him Jaemin then."

Jisung puts up a fist, cheering silently.

"For now," Jeno warns but Jisung ignores him.

"Jaemin-ah," Jisung calls, making the baby look up curiously. 

Baby version of curious Jaemin looks adorable because his mouth is wide open to show his two bunny teeth and sparkling eyes.

"I can get used to this," Jisung smiles.

"Don't," Renjun hits Jisung's thigh. "We've got to find a way to turn Jaemin back," he sighs wistfully.

Jaemin perks up again, crawls towards the sofa while they stay still, wondering what the baby would do. Jaemin tugs on Jeno's sweatpants, pulling himself up to his feet and sprawls his arms on top of Jeno's knees.

Renjun clicks his tongue in distaste. "Even baby him likes Jeno," 

"But I'm his favourite, no?" Jisung claims, pointing to himself.

Jeno ignores them and reaches for baby Jaemin's tiny hands. He squeals internally at how small they are.

Suddenly, Jaemin makes a gun gesture with his fingers. He points them to Jeno and then waits for a reaction. Jeno looks confused before understanding what the younger wants. He immediately acts dead as if he got shot. 

A delighted giggle erupts from baby Jaemin which melts their hearts.

"He's so cute like this," Jisung whines, tapping on Jaemin's shoulder for his attention. 

Renjun covers his face to conceal his emotions. "I can't believe I'm behaving this way towards Na Jaemin,"

"That Jaemin and this Jaemin aren't even that different," Jeno says, eyes looking over the baby fondly.

Renjun scoffs, "Says you."

Jaemin moves onto Jisung and does the same thing he did with Jeno. Jisung, over excited by the other's cuteness, dramatically falls back and thrashes left and right for a more dramatic effect. It works on Jaemin who finds it entertaining, judging by his awfully loud laugh.

After playing with Jisung, Jaemin nears Renjun and stretches his arms out. Renjun hums as he picks up Jaemin. He swears he sees Jaemin make puppy eyes while the younger makes himself comfortable in his lap. 

"What's he doing?" Jisung asks and Jeno shrugs his shoulders.

Jaemin leans back on Renjun and sways from side to side, trying to sing a song. They listen attentively and Jeno cracks a laugh, recognizing the familiar tune. 

"Is he–" Jisung stares in awe at Jaemin. "Chewing gum?" 

Renjun cooes out loud, hands pinching Jaemin's chubby cheeks. "I take it back. I can get used to this cutie,"

When the door of the dorm is opened, Chenle comes in with an annoyed frown. "I can't believe you called me  _ just  _ when I got home. I wanted to finish that level but of course Park Jisung has to–"

Chenle freezes once he reaches the living room, eyeing the tall boy in the middle of the room, carrying a small child on his back. 

"What did I miss? And who is that?" Chenle asks, slowly walking closer to the said boy. He spots Renjun and Jeno lying down on the sofa and carpet respectively, looking exhausted.

Jisung wails, "Chenle-ya! Thank you for coming. You're right on time. Please, please, please take care of Jaemin," 

Chenle's expression is priceless and Jisung would have taken a picture and framed it but the dire situation is more important.

"What did you say?"

"Long story, short story. This is Jaemin hyung. I don't know, we don't know but he turned into a baby." Jisung briefs. "Please take him from me, now possibly?"

Chenle hesitantly takes Jaemin away from Jisung and carries him in his arms. Jaemin stares at him for a few seconds then places his palms on Chenle's cheeks. Chenle sees Jisung lay down beside Jeno on the floor, chest heaving.

"Ouch!" Chenle yelps because Jaemin pinched on his cheek hard. The sound he made scares Jaemin whose expression falls, replaced with an irresistibly cute pout. "Oh no no. It's okay," 

In a blink of an eye, Jaemin brightens up and struggles in Chenle's hold, wanting to get down. Chenle puts him down quietly while the baby runs off to one of their rooms. Chenle takes the chance to turn to the rest.

"What exactly is going on?"

Renjun whines, "Jaemin turned into a baby and we've been playing with him for the past hour. If you think Jaemin is active, baby Jaemin is hyper."

"He made us act dead for more than ten times now. I think I lost some brain cells from hitting my head." Jisung grumbles.

"But other than that, he's adorable." Jeno grins, showing a thumbs up then looks around. Noticing no baby Jaemin, he sits up in shock. "Where is that rascal?"

Renjun gives him a stink eye. "You said he was adorable, little shit." He stretches his limbs, cracking some joints.

Chenle points to their rooms. "He went in there, let me just–well, I'll check on him. You guys can rest, I guess?" 

"The best, Chenle-ya!" Jisung exclaims, flailing his arms around.

Chenle shakes his head as he goes to seek Jaemin. He enters the first room–Jeno's, jaw hanging at the state of the room. The bicycles are no longer on the wall but discarded on the floor. The bed is messy and pillows scattered across the room. 

How none of them heard the noise surprises him.

A soft whimper snaps him from his trance, Chenle makes his way to find the source of sound and a loud gasp leaves his lips. There baby Jaemin was–stuck under the weight of the two bicycles.

"No no no no, you okay? Wait–" Chenle immediately crouches down and pushes the bicycles off of him. "Are you alright?"

Chenle makes baby Jaemin sit down and the latter looks like he's close to crying, his lips quivering and narrow shoulders shaking. 

"Oh there, there." Chenle picks him up and puts him on the edge of the bed, examining for any injuries. Jaemin winces when Chenle's hand unintentionally presses down on his knee. "Here?" he asks, lightly touching Jaemin's knee again.

The baby nods solemnly, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands to prevent himself from crying. "Booboo,"

"Booboo?"

Jaemin sniffles and pouts sadly. "Booboo," 

Chenle softly massages his knee area and blows air on it to soothe Jaemin. The baby stops crying, looking rather amazed at Chenle's way of calming him down.

Jaemin's mouth shapes into a small 'o', attempting to also blow air to his knee. A smile makes its way to Chenle's face, endeared by the child's cute behaviour.

"Booboo," Jaemin taps on his knee lightly. "Kith,"

"Hm?"

"Booboo kith!" Jaemin beams eagerly, jutting out his pinkish lips. "Here!"

Defeated by Jaemin's cuteness, Chenle presses his lips to Jaemin's knee for a few seconds and pulls away with a loud smack. "Booboo kisses for you," he smiles widely.

"Booboo kithes!" Jaemin squeals, leaning forward and plants a big fat kiss on Chenle's cheek. "Thank you, booboo." 

"You're so cute!" Chenle utters under his breath. "Jaemin hyung could never," 

Chenle screams in his mind, holding himself back from attacking the baby with more kisses. He has always been soft for babies especially after his nephew's birth and his tendency to tease Jaemin increases because the one with him isn't adult Jaemin but _ baby Jaemin _ .

"Do you feel better? Booboo okay?" Chenle confirms, putting up an okay sign. Jaemin nods vigorously, eyes turning into crescents and bunny teeth on display.

"Booboo happy!" 

Chenle chuckles, ruffling Jaemin's fluffy hair. "Booboo happy, it is." He picks up Jaemin into his arms and holds him against his hip. 

"Jaeminnie strong?"

"Nana stwong!"

Chenle heads back to the living room and puts Jaemin down while the younger quickly jumps onto Jeno's back, sitting idly. Jeno lets out a pained yelp yet stays still. Jaemin then proceeds to bounce giddily with Jeno wincing once in a while. Chenle snorts, taking a seat on a chair.

Jaemin gets off Jeno swiftly and moves to Jisung, tugging on the tall boy's sleeve. Jisung waves his hand tiredly while Jaemin whines, tugging harder. Chenle peeks at Renjun who is comfortably taking a nap.

Jeno sits up and pats Jaemin's back. "Yes, Jaeminnie? What is it? What do you want, hm?" he asks, eyes smiling kindly.

Jaemin bounces on his toes, pointing cheerfully towards the large screen in front of them. "Dat! Wan' dat!"

Jeno cocks an eyebrow yet he goes to switch on the television with a gullible Jaemin waddling behind him. Grinning brightly, Jeno pats the space beside him, urging him to sit and Jaemin obeys quietly.

"What are you making him watch, hyung?" Jisung voices out from his weird position, in the middle of the carpet and the floor.

Jeno glances at the patiently waiting Jaemin then to Chenle. "Any ideas?"

Chenle shrugs, "Baby shark?"

Jisung groans, lightly banging his head on the floor then rolls around until he reaches the sofa. Chenle shakes his head in disappointment. 

"We hear that song so much I'm sick of it."

"The last time we heard it was a year ago,"

"Exactly!" Jisung complained.

Jeno turns back to baby Jaemin, softly caressing the back of his head. "Baby shark, it is then, Jaemin-ah. Okay?"

"Okay!" Jaemin nods adorably, tilting his head as if leaning into Jeno's touch. 

Jeno turns on Youtube on the television and plays the baby shark video. From the first note, Jisung whines which makes Renjun stir awake and wish he didn't have to wake up to said song. 

Rather than watching the video, Jeno and Chenle's attentions are on Jaemin who nods to the rhythm enthusiastically. His mouth trying to follow the unfamiliar yet familiar lyrics. 

"Baby shak! Baby shak!" 

"Jaemin-ah,  _ shark.  _ Not shak,  _ shark. _ " Chenle interrupts, making Jaemin frown and repeat the word under his breath.

"Baby…" Jaemin pouts, "Shak?"

"I give up, you're too adorable. Do anything you want," Chenle shrieks, falling back onto the chair. 

Jeno laughs, running a hand through Jaemin's hair. "Jaemin-ah, follow me." Jeno says as he dances to the song. 

Overjoyed, Jaemin stands up wobbly and starts to energetically dance albeit with different steps. Chenle shakes with laughter, finding Jaemin funny yet the sight of him is so endearing. Renjun and Jisung even join in to hype up Jaemin who clearly enjoyed the attention. 

Once the song ends, they clap in unison and Jaemin smiles almost shyly. Overwhelmed with their gazes, Jaemin ducks down and lands on Jeno's lap. 

"Wenooo," baby Jaemin whines, burying his head in Jeno's chest. Jeno wraps his arm around the small body gently.

Chenle snickers, propping his chin on his palm. "Baby Jaemin has his favourites, I see."

Jisung snaps his head to Chenle, slightly offended. "Hey, I am here? I'm pretty sure Jaemin hyung's favourite is still me." 

"Well, he's not laying in your arms or hugging you right now, is he?" Chenle challenges, raising his eyebrows to provoke the other.

Renjun shuts his eyes close and leans back on the sofa. "I'm clearly not trained to handle this shit,"

"Jaemin-ah," Jisung calls out and Jaemin peeks out from Jeno's shoulder. "Come to hyung?"

Jaemin glances back and forth between Jisung and Jeno, contemplating his choices. Chenle, watching from the sidelines, is roaring in laughter because of the seriousness in Jaemin's expression.

"I can't believe he's actually thinking this through," Renjun snickers, propping his head up with his elbow.

Jaemin finally looks back at Jeno, almost guiltily and Jeno fights the urge to kiss the apples of his cheeks. Jaemin plants a chaste kiss onto Jeno's cheek before getting up to sit in Jisung's lap. 

"Yes!" Jisung cheers, lifting Jaemin up with little difficulty and spinning him around, erupting a bubble of laughter from the small one. "I knew you were a smart child."

"If Jaemin hyung hears that, he'd deck you." Chenle barks.

"Jaemin hyung's not here, isn't that good?" Jisung turns to a giggling Jaemin. "Ain't that right? Isn't it? Jaeminnie smart kid,"

"Nana! Nana shmart! Nana shmart!" He bounces in Jisung's hold. "Jishung shmart!"

"Yes, yes you are, you adorable creature." Jisung smiles, pinching Jaemin's small button nose lightly and earning a cute face scrunch. "Now, I gotta put you down. I didn't think you were this heavy."

Renjun scoffs while the other two shake their heads. "You're just weak, Jisung."

"Am not!"

"Whatever," Renjun rolls his eyes. "Baby, come here. C'mere to Renjun hyung." he says, stretching out his hands widely.

Baby Jaemin waddles his way over and Renjun engulfs him in a warm hug. "I'm not lying, I like Jaemin but  _ this _ , I love him." 

"Luv?" Jaemin mumbles, voice muffled in Renjun's chest.

"Love," Renjun repeats, hand ruffling Jaemin's soft hair gently. "Love,"

Suddenly, a loud growling could be heard and they all looked at Jaemin curiously. Embarrassed, Jaemin ducks his head and stomps his feet. All of them coo out loud.

"Aw, is baby Nana hungry?" Chenle asks with a lilt of tease in his voice. 

Renjun nudges Jaemin's chin softly. "You must have been starving. Sorry, Jaemin."

"What should we feed him though?"

"What do you wanna eat?" Jeno asks and Jaemin plays with his fingers absentmindedly.

"Do you think he'll know what he wants to eat?" Renjun butts in.

"You never know. Let him think," Jisung says and they all wait for Jaemin's response.

After a while, Jaemin is pouting again, his lower lip trembling and eyes shaking. Tears abruptly springing up to his eyes. They roll down his chubby cheeks.

"Now, look! You scared the boy." Renjun scolds, holding onto Jaemin's head as he caresses softly. "It's okay, Jaemin."

"No!" Jaemin shrieks and struggles free from Renjun then shoves Jeno away when Jeno tries to touch him. Jaemin wails loudly as he reaches his room, shutting the door close.

Chenle blinks and turns to Jisung who sports the same expression. "You think he's okay?"

"He probably got too pressured by all the eyes," Jisung reasons and stands up but Jeno grabs onto his wrist. "What?"

"I'll come with you," Jeno replies.

"We're gonna scare him if we go together, let me go alone first."

Jeno ponders over the suggestion and sees Renjun and Chenle giving him a look, so he relents the other to leave. "I'll be right behind you though," 

Jisung shrugs him off and approaches the baby while Jeno follows. Jeno stops when something in his room catches his eyes. He lets out a stuttered gasp.

"W-what happened here?"

Chenle, who was sneaking behind, laughs nervously. "Uh, Jaemin hyung did that."

"Are you saying a  _ baby  _ brought down those two bicycles?" Jeno asks in shock.

"Well, are you suspecting me? He even cried okay!" Chenle responds, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You made  _ him _ cry?" Renjun interrupts, a look of disbelief plastered on his face.

"Okay, to be fair,  _ all  _ of us made him cry." Chenle points out, scoffing out loud but is quickly shushed by a tiptoeing Jisung.

"And?" Renjun raises an eyebrow.

"Jaemin hyung fell asleep," Jisung announces.

"That was fast," Chenle comments, amazed.

"He's probably tired from playing for hours. Let him rest, we have things to do." Renjun says. "By we, I mean me. I have a radio recording today but Jaemin still needs to eat." 

"And I don't think letting manager hyung see Jaemin in this state is quite explainable." Jeno frowns. "We can take it from here though. Mark hyung and Donghyuck are on their way here."

"Yeah? I don't trust any of you to feed him and who knows when Haechan will be here."

"True," Chenle nods, jutting out his lips in agreement.

Jisung scratches his head, "Can't we just order food? I mean, it's safer  _ and  _ faster." 

"Jaemin doesn't even like takeout that much and what makes you think baby Jaemin would?" Renjun whines, leaving them to head to the kitchen.

"We can order him baby food, like porridge?" Jisung suggests while Renjun mulls over their choices. "Hyung, you have to leave soon, no?"

Jeno suddenly yawns, "I'm kinda sleepy and my room is a mess. So, I'm just gonna keep an eye on Jaem–" 

"Nuh uh uh, where do you think you're going, mister?" Renjun glares at him. "I feel like you have ulterior motives there, young man."

"What the–" Jeno flushes red. "It's a baby! That's a literal kid. Geez, what do you think I am?"

"I didn't say anything yet. I was just gonna say you were trying to run away from responsibilities," Renjun gestures to the stove. "And go to sleep, weren't you?" 

Jeno stammers a reply. "O-of course!"

Jisung tsks at Jeno while Chenle rolls his eyes. 

"Fine, I'm leaving in like 15 minutes or so. Buy something for him but if he asks something, I'm counting on you to actually give it to him."

"He's asleep right now." 

"Whatever he wants," Renjun grins quite scarily. "Give it to him."

**  
  
  
**

The moment Jaemin wakes up, he rubs his eyes sleepily and stares blankly at the top bed of the bunk bed. His stomach growls again and he remembers sulking over his hunger earlier. Pouting, he climbs down his bed effortlessly and goes out to the living room.

Jaemin hums in confusion because he sees no one, so he heads to their rooms. He pushes the unclosed door to Renjun's room soundlessly, spotting Jisung and Chenle on Renjun's bed. Jisung with his back facing him, is playing games on his phone and Chenle is sleeping, his limbs all over the bed and Jisung's body.

Jaemin goes to Jeno's room next and he barely notices how the room is already cleaned up. He quietly clambers up the bed and hovers above a sleeping Jeno. The end of Jaemin's lips curved downwards adorably as he sat down beside Jeno.

All of them seem to be busy or sleeping and Jaemin feels hunger attack him again. Softly whining, he heads to the living room. Exactly when he steps into the room, the lock to the dorm is keyed in and Jaemin, startled, freezes in the middle of the room.

Upon seeing who it is, Jaemin waddles over to the entrance and hugs one of their legs as he looks up innocently. He instantly smells food from them, making him even more giddy. 

"Damn, they weren't joking about Jaemin turning into a baby, huh?" One of them crouches down to his eye level and shows Jaemin his hand. "Nice to meet you, baby. I'm Donghyuck."

"Dong?" 

"Hyuck,"

"Ddong?" Jaemin repeats, mouth shaping a perfect 'o'. He glances at Donghyuck's hand and finally accepts it, giving him a small handshake.

The other who Jaemin still has his arms wrapped around his leg, snorts rather attractively. "He called you poop,"

"Yeah, I heard it too." Donghyuck replies sarcastically. "So, our cute little Jaeminnie, hyung hears you're hungry?"

"Hungy! Hungy!" Jaemin lets go of Mark, clapping excitedly. "Nana hungy,"

Mark coos fondly while Donghyuck pats Jaemin's head. "He's already so cute but he's so much cuter now."

"Ew, Mark hyung. Keep that to yourself." Donghyuck slaps Mark's thigh and cups Jaemin's cheeks. "I'm sure you're starving, hm? Let's get you something to eat." 

Jaemin giggles, nodding happily and grabbing onto Mark's jeans. Mark squats down and Jaemin makes grabby hands, paired with his lethal puppy eyes, asking to be carried. Always weak for the younger, Mark obediently obeys and lifts him up carefully. 

Donghyuck sets up the table efficiently and prepares Jaemin's food, taking a random plastic bowl because he would probably get killed by adult Jaemin if baby Jaemin breaks one of the glass plates. 

_ But they're both Jaemins and Jaemin won't be mad if baby him breaks it, right? _

"Jaemin-ah, where is Jeno? Renjun? Chenle? Jisung?" Mark asks, making Jaemin scrunch his face and frown. 

"Shleep," Jaemin mimics by closing his eyes and tilting his head. "They shleep,"

"Renjun's not here, hyung. He texted me saying he has a radio recording." Donghyuck adds, his hands on his hips as he's done preparing the table. "And sleeping? How could they go to sleep?" Donghyuck nears them both and squishes Jaemin's cheeks. "When there's an adorable human being here who wants food?"

"Food!" Jaemin squeals, eyes going sparkly over the sight of food. 

Donghyuck makes Mark carry him as he tries to feed Jaemin who is unexpectedly, suddenly being hard headed and rejecting Donghyuck's attempts of feeding him.

"Food!" Jaemin whines, hands reaching out for the bowl in Donghyuck's hand. "Food, Ddong! Food!"

Mark rubs Jaemin's back comfortingly, "I don't think he'll eat unless you give him the bowl, Hyuck."

"But–" Donghyuck complains. "He'll make a mess!"

"He's a child, for fu–we have a child here right now," Mark exhales. "It's okay if it's messy, we'll clean it up later. Let him do what he wants." 

Reluctantly, Donghyuck passes the bowl to Jaemin who grins in return. "Thank you, Ddong!"

Donghyuck grimaces. "Ddong it is," He eyes how baby Jaemin grabs the spoon and feeds himself more than necessary, spilling half onto his chin. Mark instantly wipes the food threatening to fall to his shirt in reflex.

"How can someone be so cute while eating?" Mark wonders, using a tissue the next time to wipe Jaemin's chin every now and then.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "You're such a creep,"

"I'm not!" Mark defends and points to Jaemin who is biting on his spoon. "This is the definition of adorable."

"Jaemin is really gonna be disgusted once he knows what you said about him."

"I called him cute,"

"Exactly,"

"But Jaemin will never get mad at me, will you?" Mark asks and Jaemin perks up with his big doe eyes staring back. "You'd never, I know you won't. Because you're such a little cutie pie you would never–"

"That's it, you old fart." Donghyuck slaps Mark's hand away from Jaemin and picks the baby up. "Jaemin, you're full now?"

"Nana no hungy!" Jaemin beams, making the two soften. "Wash?"

"Wash hands, yep." Donghyuck replies, and helps Jaemin wash his hands and wipe his mouth clean. He dabs a tissue to Jaemin's face. "Hey, hyung. Could you grab those dishes and put them in the sink?" 

"On it," Mark picks them all up and heads to the sink but accidentally stumbles down. The next thing happened and Donghyuck's hoodie was wet with broth.

"Mark Lee!" Donghyuck groans, putting Jaemin down on the counter. "One job! I gave you one simple job, hyung."

"Sorry, sorry. Here," Mark hands Donghyuck some tissues while he tries to salvage whatever damage he caused.

Jaemin tugs on Donghyuck's sleeve, "Okay?" 

"No, not okay. Thank you, Jaemin." Donghyuck grumbles, "Watch over him, I'm gonna change clothes."

"You have some here?"

"Borrowing,"

"Stealing, huh?"

" _ Borrowing, _ " Donghyuck leaves them two and Mark awkwardly stands beside Jaemin who is sitting comfortably on the counter.

"Stay there, I'll clean this mess right up," Mark boops Jaemin's nose, earning a giggle and he cleans up the spilling on the floor. As he throws the trash away, he hears Donghyuck grunt followed by a crash soon after. "You okay there?"

A short silence welcomes Mark before Donghyuck whines. "Not really," 

Mark makes a gesture for Jaemin to stay put and Jaemin nods like the good kid he is. Mark goes to see Donghyuck and his problem.

Jaemin hums to Chewing Gum again as he waits, eyes scanning the kitchen. Feeling bored, he turns to the cooking utensils and an idea strikes his mind. He reaches out for the spatula and ladle, clinking the two silicone tools and frowns when it makes no loud sound.

Next, he grabs a whisk then waves it in the air like it's a lightstick. He has his fun with it, still humming to Chewing Gum. When he gets tired of it, his eyes sparkle at the shining metal tool. Cautiously, he takes the tool in his hand and cheekily smiles at how the tip of the tool looks sharp.

Jaemin hears Donghyuck and Mark arguing as they reach the kitchen and he brightens up, almost forgetting the tool in his hand.

"Sorry, Jaemin. Mark hyung can be kind of–Jaemin, why are you holding a knife?!" Donghyuck exclaims, shock and horror written all over his face.

Mark gapes at the view of an innocent baby Jaemin holding a knife while smiling purely.

"Naif?"

"Baby, Jaemin. Listen to hyung. Put that down, please?" Donghyuck coaxes, slowly inching close towards Jaemin.

Mark glances back and forth wearily. "Jaemin-ah, that's dangerous. Don't play with it,"

"Play?" Jaemin babbled. "Nana wan' play!" He says, swinging the knife around yet it fortunately doesn't touch himself.

"No!" Mark snaps, "No play, no playing with knives, Jaemin."

Upon hearing that, Jaemin frowns and glares at Mark. "Nana wan' play!"

Mark frustratedly groans. "Yes, yes. Nana can play but not with that, hm?"

Donghyuck gives Mark a look, cursing the older in his head. "Jaemin, you're a good boy. Listen to me, hyung will play with you if you give that to me. How's that?"

Baby Jaemin seems to think of it, looking at the knife then to Donghyuck's calm expression and Mark's panicking state. 

"No!"

"Jaemin," Donghyuck utters, voice going suddenly low. "If you don't, we'll leave you there and you can't get down."

As if realizing, Jaemin pouts.

"Do you like watermelons? We can eat that if you give me that," Mark offers as he shows the big green fruit on the table.

"Wadermelon?" Jaemin asks, interest piqued.

Mark nods, "Yeah, they're red and juicy. You like watermelons."

Jaemin shyly agrees and finally puts down the knife, the two adults exhaling a relieved sigh. Jaemin makes grabby hands and Donghyuck rushes to him, picks him up while putting away the knife. 

"I can't believe your stupid watermelon worked," Donghyuck snorts, gently putting Jaemin down as the younger skips to the table and tip toes as high as he could, trying to perch his chin on it to see the fruit.

"Hey, don't insult the watermelon."

"It's your fault for leaving Jaemin,"

"You called for help?!"

"You could've brought him with you?"

"Well, I didn't think, okay?"

"Well, next time, think  _ better _ . We have a child with us."

Mark gives up in defeat as he walks to the table to grab the watermelon. "Let me cut it first, okay?" Jaemin bounces on his feet, excited to eat.

Mark takes a chopping board and a knife, placing them down on the floor and taking out the watermelon. "Don't get too close, I'm holding something dangerous."

"Daynjes?" Jaemin babbles, eyeing the sharp knife. "Naif daynjes?"

Mark coos fondly as he starts to cut the watermelon. "Yes, knife dangerous." 

Donghyuck sits down near the dining table and checks his phone. "You know, good thing our schedule ended early today. I can't imagine Jeno and Jisung taking care of a child."

"Hm? But they're both Jaemin's favourite though? I'm sure Jaeminnie here won't wanna trouble them," Mark chuckles, making faces at Jaemin who eagerly nods as if he understood. "Would you?"

"I think you're his favourite," 

"Why?"

"Jaemin has always had a thing for you,"

"And what is that thing?"

"He admires you. Idolises you." Donghyuck feigns a gasp. "Maybe he loves you,"

"Hyuck," Mark calls, cocking an eyebrow.

"Fine, fine. I know, whatever. I'm just joking, psh. You can't even take a good joke."

"Doesn't sound like one."

"Didn't mean it too," Donghyuck mumbles under his breath then clears his throat. "Well, whatever it is, I don't think Jeno would like it."

"Why?"

Donghyuck clicks his tongue. "C'mon, hyung. You can literally see Jeno's–Oh my God! Jaemin!" he jumps to his feet.

Mark snaps his head to little Jaemin who smiles mischievously. "J-Jaemin...no,"

"Naif fun!" Jaemin exclaims, staring at the blade intensely. 

"Mark Lee! How could you get distracted and let him get the knife from you?" 

"You distracted me!"

"Oh, now it's my fault? Great, I'll dump your sorry ass."

"We aren't–together?" Mark asks, looking scandalised. "That's not important. Get that knife back," 

Donghyuck looks around and stills, "Where is he?" 

"Jaemin, please. That knife is dangerous," Mark says and stands up to find him.

"But naif fun!" Jaemin squeals and pads his small feet to the living room. 

"Jaemin, no!" Mark panics and tries to chase after him. 

"Yesh!" Jaemin shrieks in delight, running back to the kitchen and suddenly finds himself in the middle between Donghyuck and Mark. 

"Come on, bud. It'll all be fine. Here," Mark huffs, reaching out a hand. 

Donghyuck breaks into a fake smile, hand stretched out calmly. "Our Jaeminnie, you don't wanna get into trouble, right?"

Jaemin looks between both of them and giggles, "Naif naif!"

"Yes, knife." Donghyuck smiles, "Give it to hyung."

**  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Jaemin stops to think again and shakes his head.  **  
**

"No!"

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

After a few attempts on consoling Jaemin for the knife back and some pretty loud screams from the other members, the knife is safely tucked in its place which leaves a sulky pouty baby Jaemin on the couch with his arms crossed.

The five boys surround Jaemin so he could not go to the kitchen and wreck another chaos. 

"Jaemin-ah," Jeno caresses Jaemin's head.

"No,"

"Jaemin?" Jisung tries, poking Jaemin's arm.

Jaemin frowns deeper. "Nana,"

Everyone's faces soften at his reply and Mark reaches for his tiny hand and shakes it around lightly. 

"Hey Nana, we're not mad at you, okay? It's not your fault." Mark starts. "Babies are wild and you didn't do anything wrong, okay?"

The end of Jaemin's mouth twitches, biting down a smile.

"Even though you kind of wrecked my room," Jeno rubs his head softly.

"And made us play dead more than all my fingers can count," Jisung pokes his chubby cheek.

"And kinda hurt yourself with your own bicycle," Chenle pinches his other cheek lightly.

"And tried to run around the dorm with a knife," Donghyuck pats his knee. "And poured flour on the floor. And also messed up all the containers. And broke one. And ruined your own plant. And–"

Mark smacks Donghyuck on the thigh, making the other yelp and sigh. 

"The good thing is," Donghyuck grins. "You're safe, okay?"

"Nana…" Jaemin guiltily looks at each of them. "Trouble?"

"Nana, no." Mark cradles Jaemin's face in his hands. "Never a bother. Just a little challenge."

Jaemin nods solemnly, turning his body to the side and nuzzles his head on Jeno's arm. "Nana sorry,"

"I can't take this anymore," Chenle exclaims and jumps on Jaemin, wrapping his arms around the younger. "You're so adorable. No one can get mad at you when you're like this,"

Jaemin taps on Chenle's back hurriedly. "Booboo, booboo."

"Booboo?" Mark mouths to Jisung who shrugs.

"Booboo kith!" Jaemin babbles, pulling Chenle down to peck his cheek.

"That's not fair! I haven't got any kisses." Donghyuck whines with pleading eyes. Jaemin giggles and comes down from the couch, bending down slightly to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Ddong kith!" Jaemin beams and Donghyuck kisses him back on the cheeks repeatedly.

Happy giggles leave Jaemin's mouth as he pulls away and lands on Mark's lap. Mark looks at him expectantly, making Jaemin smile shyly. "Kith!"

Mark gives him an eskimo kiss before pecking Jaemin's plump cheek. Jaemin giggles again and kisses Mark's cheek back.

"Damn, baby Jaemin is addicted to kisses, huh?" Jisung chuckles. "He's not that different from adult Jaemin."

"Aw, does our Park Jisung want kithes too?" Donghyuck teases, puckering his lips and smacks them out loud.

"Ew, hyung. Leave me alone!" Jisung groans, covering his cheeks in advance.

Jeno just smiles tenderly. "Alright, enough kisses. I think baby Jaemin here needs a little shower,"

Jaemin perks up and grabs Jeno's hand, pulling the older with all his strength. "Nana shower,"

"Okay, baby. Wait a second," Jeno turns to the rest. "We don't have baby clothes. Can you guys go search for it?"

"Where?" Mark narrows his eyes.

"We have a neighbour. They have a child as big as Jaemin...I think," Jisung mentions.

"Good, you go." Donghyuck points to Jisung with his chin. "I'm deadbeat from today." 

"Chenle-ya, you're with me."

"I'm always with you," Chenle grumbles but gets up anyway. 

"Don't forget a diaper!" Donghyuck reminds them and Jisung looks taken aback.

"Should we go buy them?" Chenle asks, checking his pockets for his wallet.

"I guess so? Ask the neighbour if we can buy one from them. Say that it's a visiting nephew and we ran out of diapers." Mark answers and both of them nod. The two youngest leave the dorm while Mark and Donghyuck take their rest on the sofa.

Jeno ushers Jaemin to the bathroom and runs him a warm bath. "You like warm, right?" Jaemin nods once and Jeno puts his hands on his hips. "Can you take your clothes off yourself?"

Jaemin nods again but reluctantly. He tries to pull off his shirt but the collar gets stuck on his head and he struggles, spinning twice before giving up.

"Wenoooo," Jaemin whines, stomping his little feet, making Jeno laugh. "I can't,"

Jeno helps him out of his shirt. "There, there."

Jaemin thanks him and proceeds to strip himself. He tries to get in the bathtub carefully but when he takes too long, Jeno helps him.

"Weno," Jaemin calls. "Bubbles?"

"Bubbles?"

"Bubble!"

"As in the Lysn bubble or–?" Jeno stops himself. "Bubbles! Yes, of course, bubbles. I know those bubbles." He grabs the nearest shampoo–notes that it's Jaemin's favourite one and prays he won't get mad if Jeno uses too much. 

_ It's for him anyway. _

Jeno throws his care out of his mind and presses a few times while apologizing to Jaemin in his head. Soon, the bubbles were ready and Jaemin instantly brightens up, splashing the water excitedly. 

Jeno watches with adoration pooling in his eyes. "You really are so cute, Na Jaemin." Jeno smiles as Jaemin tries to gather bubbles in his palm and blow them into the air. He giggles cheerfully.

"I bet your kid will be as adorable as you are." Jeno splashes some water onto Jaemin's hair, making the younger shriek in glee.

"Is he having fun?"

Jeno turns to see Mark leaning against the door, staring at them. 

"Oh, hyung. I thought you fell asleep already and yeah, he loves the bubbles."

"Donghyuck passed out and I was wondering if you needed any help." Mark says and nears the bathtub. He splashes some water on Jaemin which the younger retaliates with a cute scowl.

"You should rest too, hyung." Jeno plays with Jaemin's hair.

"And let you have all the fun to yourself?"

"You'd rather bathe him?"

"...Not really,"

Jeno chuckles and nudges Mark on the elbow.

"Fine, fine. This hyung will leave." Mark splashes once again and Jaemin whines, doing the same thing back, eventually wetting Mark's jeans. "Aggressive, huh?"

"You did that yourself, hyung." 

"Fine, I'm leaving." Mark waves his hand nonchalantly. "Oh and don't tell Jaemin I saw his–uh, yeah."

"His?" Jeno lets out a confused sound.

"His little penis," Mark snorts and Jeno blushes red. 

"You pervert,"

"I'm not the one getting shy now, am I?" 

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

"How is our Jaeminnie doing? I see you've showered, hm?" Renjun sniffs Jaemin's hair. "You smell great, baby. Did you have fun when I was away?"

"Fun! Fun! Yesh!" Jaemin bounces on his feet.

"If it includes the mess in this house, then yes. He absolutely had his fun." Donghyuck pinches Jaemin's cheek as he passes by.

"I heard you gave them trouble, Jaemin. Is that right?" Renjun asks and Jaemin pouts, looking guilty again. "You did great!" Renjun spins him around, making the baby giggle.

"Are you still hungry?"

"No,"

"Alright, I think all of us had a long day today. Since you're clean and full, we should go to sleep, okay?"

"...Shleep?"

Renjun nods, "Sleep!"

Right at the moment, Jaemin yawns and rubs his one eye with his fist. "Hmm, Nana shleepy."

"Okay, who's gonna sleep with Jaemin tonight?" Renjun questions while the rest exchange looks.

"Well, firstly, Mark hyung and I need to go back to 127 dorm. We've been here too long and I need my bed." Donghyuck announces and drags Mark along. 

"Wait, wait. Let me kiss him goodbye." Mark turns back and holds Jaemin's head, pressing his lips on his forehead gingerly. "Bye, Jaemin. Hopefully the next time I see you, you're not this small."

"Buhbye!" Jaemin waves his hand enthusiastically.

Donghyuck gives Jaemin another kiss on the cheek then squishes his soft cheeks. "Until we meet again, young scavenger."

"Buhbye, Ddong!"

Renjun wheezes and turns around to cover his face. Donghyuck sends Renjun a dirty look and ruffles Jaemin's hair playfully. 

"I guess that also leaves me, my mom's been asking for me. Gotta go," Chenle dusts his pants and heads to Jaemin, crouching down to meet his eyes.

"Booboo buhbye!"

"Bye, Jaemin." Chenle pinches Jaemin's cheek.

The three leave their dorm which only leaves Renjun, Jeno and Jisung.

"So?" Renjun turns to the two who were busy playing a game on their phone.

"You missed a lot of fun earlier, hyung. Why don't you take Jaemin for the night?" Jisung suggests. "You like cuddling him anyway."

"You're not wrong," Renjun shrugs and squeezes Jaemin's petite hand. "Wanna sleep with Renjun hyung tonight?" 

Jaemin doesn't say anything as Renjun pulls him to his room. He lifts Jaemin up to his bed and grabs his blanket. "Is this fine?" Jaemin is quiet for the first few seconds then he scrunches his face.

Contrary to his prediction, Jaemin suddenly bursts into tears and a pretty little frown decorates his lips.

"Oh no no, Jaemin. Why? You don't like this bed? Wanna sleep in your own room?"

"Is he okay?" Jeno asks, walking inside with Jisung tailing after. "Why's he crying?"

"Don't know. He probably doesn't like it here." 

Jeno kneels beside the bed and holds out his hand. "Do you wanna sleep with me tonight?"

Jaemin doesn't stop crying but he accepts Jeno's hand, so they make their way to Jeno's room. Despite having the room cleaned up and cool, Jaemin still cries, frown growing deeper.

"Okay, maybe hyung wants to sleep in his own bed? There has got to be no other answer than this." Jisung utters and coaxes Jaemin as he massages the small one's shoulders comfortingly. "Let's go to our room?" Jeno picks him up again and they head to the last room.

Just as they were about to enter, Jaemin whimpers and buries his head in the crook of Jeno's neck. His soft hair tickling Jeno's skin yet the other doesn't mind it at all. Comfortingly patting Jaemin's back and swaying him around slowly still doesn't quite work on baby Jaemin.

"What is it, Jaemin? Where do you wanna sleep, hm?" Renjun asks as gently as he could.

Jaemin points to the living room with one hand and the other trying to wipe away his fat tears.

"There?"

Jaemin hums. "Together,"

"Together?"

"Together."

The three exchange knowing looks and Jaemin clambers down from Jeno's arms, waddling his way to the middle of the living room. "Here,"

"Okay, okay. Just for tonight." 

So, they bring out the comforters and pillows to arrange them on the floor. 

"I'll take the far end. Away from Jisung, please. Thank you." Renjun speaks while they fix their sleeping bed for the night.

"Ahh, hyung! Why are you like this?" Jisung whines.

"You snore. Loud." Renjun mocks his whines then lies down. "Don't make too much noise. Don't want to wake Jaemin up."

Jisung lets out an offended gasp. "Ever so mean," he grumbles, taking his spot at the other end. 

Jaemin cheerily makes his way beside Jisung and pats the empty side. "For Weno!"

" _ Weno _ , huh?" Renjun teases, wiggling his eyebrows at Jeno.

Jeno throws a pillow straight to Renjun's face, earning an  _ oof  _ and a soft fuck you. Jeno rolls his eyes and lies down beside Jaemin. 

Baby Jaemin smiles contentedly as he snuggles close to Jeno. "Weno warm,"

Jeno smiles sweetly, eyes turning into crescents and pats Jaemin's head to a rhythm. "Go to sleep, baby." **  
**

"Goodnight, Weno."

"Goodnight, Jaeminnie."

"Goodnight, Jishung."

"Goodnight, Jaemin hyung."

"Goodnight, Lonjun."

Renjun sighs tiredly. "Goodnight, Jaemin-ah."

The night ends with Jaemin sleeping soundlessly with half of his body on top of Jeno's warm chest.

**  
  
  
  
  
**

Usually, Jisung would wake up first but Jeno feels too hot, too warm and he eventually stirs awake. He tries to stretch his limbs but the sudden weight on his body prevents him.

Jeno flutters his eyes open and is welcomed by the sight of the familiar blue haired Jaemin–the actual adult Jaemin but what shocks him the most is the clear view of Jaemin's bare skin where his arm is securely wrapped around Jeno's chest. 

Blushing pink, Jeno snatches his blanket and covers up Jaemin's  _ naked  _ body. He didn't get to see much but he does know how soft and smooth Jaemin's thighs look like, so he guesses that was enough.

"Jaemin-ah," Jeno hisses, trying not to wake the others. "Jaemin-ah,"

Jaemin grumbles and turns around, exposing his bare back. Jeno chokes and shoves a pillow to his back. "For fu–Na Jaemin, wake up. This is a life and death situation. Jaemin-ah!"

Whining softly, Jaemin finally wakes up and juts his lips out. "Why is it so cold?"

"Maybe because you're fucking naked?"

Jaemin's eyes snap open and he instantly locks eyes with Jeno. "W-what?"

"Come on, get up. Get to your room before Renjun and Jisung are awake. Come on," Jeno rushes, taking an extra blanket and shoves it to Jaemin. 

"Why am I naked?"

"Long story, just go!"

Jaemin is still blushing red as he staggers his way to his room. The heat on the back of his neck is enough to make him embarrassed. It takes a lot for Na Jaemin to  _ feel  _ shy. When he shifts the blanket around him, the bareness surprises him. 

He looks back to send a questioning look at Jeno but halts himself when he sees the white cotton in Jeno's hand. 

_ Is that–is that a diaper? _

Jaemin looks away the moment Jeno realizes his stare and shuffles towards his room at a somewhat steady pace. He tries his best not to reveal his backside–mostly his bottom before the thought of  _ why  _ crosses his mind.

_ Why am I shy? It's just Jeno. _

Jaemin takes his time to his room and he grunts as he gets into the bathroom, grabbing his towel and some sweatpants.

He doesn't spend too much time in the shower, too many questions going around in his head.  _ Is it the hair dye? _

Once Jaemin is well dressed and decent, he tries to recall anything that happened the day before yet to no avail, he can't remember a single moment. 

_ Just what exactly happened? _

Jaemin finally braves himself to go back to the living room, sees the oldest and youngest still sleeping peacefully and Jeno's spot in the middle already tidied up.

Jaemin scurries his way to the kitchen because of the smell of coffee just to see Jeno's broad back and he clears his throat to make his presence known.

"...Morning," Jaemin greets, nibbling his lower lip.

"Uh, oh, hi. Morning." Jeno stammers, putting down his cup. "Hm, how are you feeling?"

"Good, kinda lost but good." Jaemin replies, making his way to sit at the dining table. "Care to give me an overview of whatever went on?"

Jeno shakes his head slightly and eventually nods, bringing a warm cup of coffee for Jaemin. "Yesterday, you kind of turned into a baby."

Jaemin freezes with his cup halfway to his mouth. "I...did?"

"Yeah and all in all, it was pretty cute. Nothing much really happened." Jeno briefs, giving him a tight-lipped smile.

"I saw the mess in the bathroom, Jeno. The diaper? The kitchen looks like it's been wrecked and well, my nakedness was the worst."

"No!" Jeno blurts, startling himself too. "No, I meant you being naked isn't the worst thing. Well, not really. I even bathed you yesterday so it's no–"

"You what?!" Jaemin puts down his cup, mortified.

"That's not a bad thing, Jaemin. It really isn't. Nothing barely happened. Although Mark hyung commented on your dick but–" 

Jaemin groans, banging his head on the table. "Can this get worse?"

"At least you're safe?" Jeno smiles awkwardly.

"Yeah because I had to sacrifice my dignity." Jaemin grumbles and picks up his cup again.

"I mean a few little kisses were no harm."

Jaemin yelps in pain as he accidentally bites on his tongue and the scorching hot coffee burns his mouth. "Thay wha–?" he fans himself.

Jeno takes some tissue, handing it to Jaemin and then avoids his eyes. "Well, let's just say. Baby you is a pretty sweet little thing that had a lot more affection and loved kisses and we kinda didn't really mind…" he peeks at Jaemin's reaction. "Kisses from baby Jaemin."

Jaemin groans again, palming his face in shame. He looks up, teary eyed (from the burn of the coffee) and pouts. Jeno is mildly reminded of baby Jaemin.

"Wenoooo!" Jaemin whines, sticking his tongue out. 

"W-what did you just call me?"

"Doesh it matter?" Jaemin hisses. "Get me some water,"

"Alright," Jeno blinks a few times, trying to get the image of baby Jaemin away but he realizes the adult Jaemin is not too far off.

Jaemin takes the glass from Jeno with a small thanks and chugs it down. "Why are you looking at me like that? Is there still more to the story?"

"I'll save you from the embarrassment today," Jeno smiles kindly. "I just remembered something."

"And?"

_ I treasure you. _

"Jeno?"

Jeno keeps his gaze at Jaemin and truthfully, Jaemin has to admit when Jeno gets all serious with him, it emerges all sorts of emotions in him.

"Jeno-ya?"

"I'm glad you're back,"

Jaemin snorts.

"I didn't feel like I was gone."

Jeno chuckles, "I think I'm kinda in love with you."

Jaemin gapes at his sudden confession, doe eyes blown wide and just a little peek of his bunny teeth. The air feels like it got sucked out of him.

Jeno reaches out to ruffle Jaemin's hair–he notes, it's as soft as baby Jaemin's and just as fluffy. "Take your time, baby."

Jaemin's eyes follow his disappearing figure in a daze, the image of a smirking Jeno etches its way to the back of his mind and he flushes red. 

"What just happened?"

**  
  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at twitter @starwreck


End file.
